Right There in Front of Me
by ellabear178
Summary: Aubrey realizes that the girl she's been looking for has been right in front of her the whole time. She and Chloe face hardships in their lifetime, but their love always prevails.
1. The Story

_I climbed across the mountain tops_

_Swam all across the ocean blue_

_I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules_

_But baby I broke them all for you_

_Because even when I was flat broke_

_You made me feel like a million bucks_

_You do and I was made for you_

Chloe was rushing me off the stage, her arms wrapped tightly around me. She stood with me in the locked bathroom. "It's okay, honey," she whispered in my ear as I knelt over the toilet. "I won't let them touch you." We stayed there for maybe ten minutes, but nothing else came out. I stood up on quivering legs, letting Chloe balance me with her tender hand. "You okay?" she asked.

I nodded weakly. "Thanks, Chloe."

She smiled and took a strip of toilet paper and gently wiped away all the traces of vomit from my face. She lingered for a moment and my breath caught. She blinked. The illusion was lost. "Come on, let's go."

Her hand was so close to mine as she slowly pushed the door open. I wanted nothing more than to reach for her hand – that flawless hand, the one I knew would fit so perfectly in mine. But I didn't. Chloe was someone I could never have.

I stepped out, chin up, ready to face the Bellas. Alice was the first to pounce. "What the _hell_, Aubrey!" she shrieked. "You just lost us the championship!" She slapped me across the face. Hard.

I touched a hand to the stinging red handprint that was surely there. I cleared my throat. "I sometimes have a hard time choking it down under pressure," I explained coldly and calmly. "I'm going now. Enjoy graduation, aca-bitches." I brushed past the Bellas, Chloe trotting behind me.

She linked her arm through mine. "We won't run the Bellas like her next year," she said confidently.

I kicked off my shiny black stilettos and left them there in the hallway of the auditorium. Suddenly, Chloe and I were the same height. We'd never been the same height before; I'd always been taller. I glanced at her face. Her mouth was smiling, but her pale blue eyes were sad. I nodded. "For sure."

I was standing beside Fat Amy at aca-initiation night. She leaned closer. "You know, there's like ten of us, right," she began, "which means one of us is probably a lesbian."

My breath caught. Did she know? "W-who do you think it is?" I asked, hoping I sounded casual.

"My money's on Black Beauty," she replied, looking at where Cynthia Rose was talking to Stacie. I held in my sigh of relief. My secret was safe. For now, at least. I glanced up the bleachers where Beca was standing. Chloe was talking to her. She leaned close to Beca's face and whispered something. The younger girl winked. I felt rage boiling deep inside of me. _Keep your hands off my girl_, I thought. I was about to go up there and break it up when Chloe walked off with a little hip wiggle. I ground my teeth as Fat Amy rambled on about some sort of hairstyle.

"Yeah, that's great," I said absently as I made my way over to Chloe. "Having fun?" I flirted. Crap, was I actually flirting? "How's Beca?"

She giggled. "What do you mean, 'how's Beca?'" I shrugged. "A_dor_able," she gushed.

My chest ached. I'd known that Chloe was bi since our freshman year, and I thought that gave me a chance. I guess I was wrong. "Yeah, she's okay I guess."

Chloe leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "I'm thinking about asking her out." She giggled again.

I nodded. "Is she… like us?"

She shrugged. "Seems like she is. She acted interested anyway. And then there was that whole _shower_ thing." She winked.

I forced myself to swallow the bile rising in my throat. "That's, um, that's great." I glanced over at where Stacie was standing with one of the Trebles. They seemed to be getting pretty close. "I'd better go make sure Stacie's okay," I muttered. I murmured a few words to Stacie, causing the brunette to leave the Treble alone. I sat down in the bleachers, barely holding onto my drink. I didn't let my tears come out. I wouldn't cry. Not tonight.

By the next day, we were down to twelve. It was a small group of girls with… questionable talent. I sighed. "Let's get down to business." I passed out the song lists. "Now you'll notice we only perform songs made famous by women."

"There's nothing from this century on here," the short alternative girl in the back protested. She was the one with the strange audition. Beca, I remembered.

"Because we don't stray from tradition," I replied, my fake smile beginning to wear off. I began to explain our practice schedule, combatting various protests from the girls, mainly Beca. I felt the bile rising in my throat. I turned away, letting Chloe hold me and whisper in my ear

"Shhh, it'll be okay," she soothed. I melted into her arms. I never wanted her to let go. "It's okay, just calm down." I took a deep breath and swallowed it down.

"Thanks," I whispered.

She grinned. "We'll be okay. These girls have a lot of potential."

"You'd better fucking hope so," I sighed.

"I can see your toner through those jeans!" I yelled as Beca left.

She turned. "That's my dick," she replied. She stormed out.

I collapsed into my chair, head in my hands. I pulled out a tissue and caught the small bit of vomit that escaped. I felt the tears coming hot and fast. The Bellas were my second love, my family, and these girls – particularly Beca – were tearing it apart. I felt someone sitting beside me. I looked up to see Chloe sliding her arm around my shoulder and rubbing my back. I burst into tears. This year might well be my last with Chloe. I had to make it count. I met her eyes, realizing how close our faces were. Should I move in? My heartbeat sped up and my breath was shallow. Chloe tucked a lock of her beautiful red hair behind her ear and blinked a few times. She gave me a sheepish smile.

Was it a signal? Did she want me to make a move? Or was that just wishful thinking? I hesitated. "Chloe?" I whispered.

She touched a finger to my lips. "Don't ruin this." She leaned an inch closer. Before I knew it, her lips were brushing mine.

My breath caught in my throat. "Are you sure you want this?"

She offered a sad smile. "I'm never sure when it comes to you, Aubrey." She kissed me with all the passion and force she could muster, wrapping her arm around my neck.

Unable to resist, I kissed her back, encircling her waist with my leg. She was pushing me against the piano. She obviously wanted to be the dominant one. And to my surprise, I was okay with that. I let her lay on top of me, covering my face and neck with little kisses before returning for the prize. I don't know how long we stayed there, enveloped in each other's warmth, lips pressed together. But Chloe's phone alarm buzzed and she had to break away. "I really don't want to go to class," she pouted. "I'd much rather stay here with you." She stepped close and started playing with my sleek blonde hair.

I rested a hand on her arm. "Chloe, I need to know. Is this what you want or was that a 'college girl experiment?'"

She clasped her hands around my neck and pulled my head down to hers. "You don't know how long I've wanted this, Aubrey Posen. How long I've wanted _you_."

I took her hand. "Then why don't we do this properly? Let's see a movie on Friday."

"But what about Bellas rehearsal?"

"Screw it. You're more important than the ICCA's." I placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Now go to class. I'll see you tonight."

Chloe pecked my cheek before skipping off joyfully. I waited until she was long gone. I screamed as loud as I could. I'd done it. I'd won Chloe Beale.

I hurried back to the apartment clouded in guilt. Beca was waiting outside. "Well?" she said impatiently.

I sighed. "She is. She admitted it flat out. She even said I was more important than the ICCA's," I explained.

"Damn. Aubrey is really in love with you, Chloe. Maybe we shouldn't have done this to her." She trailed off, running a hand through her hair.

I ducked my head. "I feel so bad."

Beca pulled out her wallet and handed me $300 in cash. "Here. I'm giving you double, don't protest. Tell me about the breakup."

I opened the door and she followed me inside. I explained my plan to her. "I hate this, Beca. Why did you even want me to do this?"

She stared into my eyes. "I've seen the way Aubrey looks at you. I know that look. I wanted to know for sure."

"But _why_?"

"My reasons. You're really amazing for doing this, Chloe. Thanks a bunch." She pulled me into a tight hug. She checked her watch. "I'd better go. My dad will be on the prowl. Good luck!" She left the house.

I gently touched a hand to my lips where Aubrey's touch still lingered. I had kissed Aubrey Posen. And I had liked it. She was a mad good kisser and she let me be on top. Tom never let me be on top. I sighed. This breakup wouldn't be easy.

I shut the door behind me, smelling the bouquet of lilies I'd bought for Chloe. I heard muffled noises coming from the bedroom. I slowly opened the door to find a half-naked guy in Chloe's bed smothering my Chloe under his lips. Her fingers were entangled in his hair. She was making little noises of pleasure.

"Aca-scuse me?" I forced myself to keep my voice casual through the pain I was feeling. "If you could leave a note or something next time that would be great."

Chloe looked up. She pushed Tom off of her. "You should probably go home, babe." She pecked his cheek, just as she'd done to me earlier that same day. Without realizing it, I found my fingertips brushing my own cheek. "See you tomorrow." Tom grabbed his shirt and hurried out. Chloe turned to me, awkwardly adjusting her shirt and blushing hard. "Hey, Aubrey," she greeted me breathlessly. She took a step forward.

I put my hand up to stop her. "Just don't." I threw the lilies at her feet and stormed out. I ran to the rehearsal room and collapsed in a chair. I buried my head in my hands. I should have known it was too good to be true. Chloe Beale was never mine to love and she never would be. I sobbed loudly, not caring if anyone heard. The door opened and someone came in.

She sat down beside me. "Aubrey?" Beca asked.

I looked up, my mascara making black lines down my face. "What do you want?" I snapped.

"I forgot my jacket. What's wrong?" I shook my head. She squeezed my knee comfortingly. "Is it Chloe?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you know about Chloe?"

She sighed. "I can see your toner for her through those jeans."

I smiled through my tears. "That's my dick." I paused. "And you – you're not weirded out by this or anything?"

She tilted her head. "What, the lesbian thing? Why would that freak me out?"

I buried my face in my knees. "My father is going to disown me when he finds out," I sobbed. "He's never liked us as a group."

Beca rested a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be okay, Aubrey. Your dad sounds like an asshat anyway."

"He is. But he's my father and I only have one. I don't want to lose him just yet."

"Believe it or not, I'm here for you. Even after all you've done to me." She hugged me. "I've never seen this side of you."

"Chloe's the only one that has. Posens keep this side hidden at all costs," I explained. I stood up. "None of this even matters. Chloe's with Tom. Not me. I just need to move on."

Beca stood as well. "I'll be right there with you. You can trust me." She took my hand. "You can always trust me."

I looked into her eyes and saw a bit of myself reflected there. I saw the part of me that loved Chloe. "Beca?" I said uncertainly. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

She dropped my hand abruptly. "No, nothing. I have to go meet Jesse." She grabbed her jacket off the piano bench and jogged away.


	2. Take a Bow

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_

_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going_

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now_

_Go on and take a bow_

I must have stood in the bedroom for ten minutes straight after Aubrey left. I slowly bent down and picked up the lilies. I inhaled. White spring lilies, my favorite flower. Aubrey remembered. I transferred them to a glass vase and sat on the living room couch. She had to come home sometime, right? She didn't. I stayed awake all night on the couch waiting for her but she never came. But somehow I didn't cry. I wasn't sad. I wasn't mad. I felt nothing. I was numb.

At some point, the sun did come up and I hadn't slept a wink. I changed and headed to Bellas rehearsal. Aubrey was there in the same clothes as last night, her makeup neglected and her usually gorgeous blonde hair a mess. She looked terrible. "Aubrey what happened to you?" I whispered. "I was worried sick! I didn't sleep at _all_ last night."

She stared back at me coldly. "I wasn't aware I had to notify you of every little bit of my life, Chloe." She clapped her hands. "Come on, Bellas. Let's get ready."

Beca wasn't there. She'd quit after Regionals. "I texted Beca," I lied. Anything for Aubrey to acknowledge my existence.

She glared. "We can win without her," she snapped. An argument broke out.

Aubrey blew chunks. I couldn't take it anymore. "We could have been champions!" I shrieked, lunging at her. I wasn't mad for that reason. I was mad because she wouldn't speak to me. I had done a terrible thing, but she loved me for god's sake. She should forgive me. Aubrey and I rolled on the floor, locked in a girl fight.

"What the hell!" a voice exclaimed. Everyone froze. Beca was standing in the doorway. I stood up, and Aubrey followed suit. Beca sat everyone down. The confessions began.

I took a deep breath. It was my turn. "I've been in love with-" I paused. I looked at Chloe. "Unicycle for the past four years," I lied. I hoped Chloe would get the message.

Beca frowned. "Okay, then."

"Someone else go now," I said hastily.

The confessions continued. I sat on my hands. Chloe told us about her nodes, and I rushed over to hug her tightly. I looked at Beca. "So what do we do now?"

Beca led us to the pool. She turned to me. "Aubrey, pick a song."

I glanced at Chloe. I took a breath. "Bruno Mars, _Just the Way You Are_."

Beca smiled. "Chloe, are you okay to take the lead?"

Chloe nodded. She began singing. A little way in, Beca jumped in with _Just a Dream_. I joined her, thoughts of Chloe racing through my mind. No matter what happened, I would always have the kiss.

As the song ended, I glanced at Chloe. She was staring straight ahead at the wall. The girls cheered. We circled and put our hands in. We all sang our notes, but Chloe produced a lower note than she ever had before. She jumped and clapped a hand over her mouth. "I've never made that sound before," she gasped.

Chloe was the Bellas' savior; she could now hit the bass notes. I threw my arms around her before I remembered I was supposed to be mad at her. I stepped back awkwardly. "Great job, Chloe," I said.

She nodded. "Thanks." I could feel Beca's gaze burning into us. I looked at her, but her face was blank and unreadable.

I approached her. "Thanks for helping us out," I said. "I'd like to pass on the leadership of the Bellas to you." I handed her the pitch pipe.

She took it. "Thank you, Aubrey. I won't let you down," she replied.

I pulled her into a hug. "Make me proud, Beca."

She nodded into my shoulder. "I will."

I took a deep breath and followed the Bellas onto the stage for my final performance with the girls. Aubrey began her solo. Her voice was like that of an angel; so pure, so soft, so sweet. Then it was my turn. I looked to my left, where Aubrey was standing. It was then that I realized it. I was in love with Aubrey Posen. She looked so natural on the stage doing what she loved. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. But I had to tear my gaze away after only a second. I couldn't bear it. Graduation was in two weeks, and who knew if I'd ever see her again afterward?

We made it through the song alive. They announced the runners up to be the Treblemakers. We all held our breath. I glanced over and saw Beca tightly clutching Aubrey's hand.

"_I've seen the way Aubrey looks at you. I know that look."_

I knew now what Beca meant. She looked at Aubrey the same way Aubrey looked at me, and the same way I now looked at Aubrey. Beca was in love with my girl. I wouldn't have it. I grabbed Aubrey's other hand, but she shook it off. She couldn't still be mad at me. She couldn't!

"And this year's ICCA champions are… The Barden Bellas!" the man announced. The girls shrieked and ran onto the stage to collect our trophy. There was hugging, crying, and rejoicing. I even hugged Beca, despite the anger I was feeling toward her. Nothing, even Beca's crush on Aubrey or Aubrey still being mad at me, could bring me down.

When we finally got home, Aubrey and I collapsed on the couch together. "Aubrey," I whispered. "Please don't stay mad at me. I did a terrible thing to you. I'm so sorry." I reached for her hand.

She snatched it away. "Chloe, what you did was more than terrible. You broke my heart. I loved you. I still do. Nothing you can say will ever fix this." She stood up. "I'm going to take a shower." She walked briskly to the bathroom and locked the door.

I buried my head in my hands and cried, hoping my loud sobs were masked by the running of the shower. Aubrey couldn't just leave me like this. I had to fix things. Just then, my phone buzzed. It was Tom. "Hey," I answered.

"Hey, babe, wanna come over to _celebrate_ your Bellas win?" he asked in a husky voice.

I sighed. "Go to hell, Tom." I hung up the phone and threw it as hard as I could onto the couch. He tried calling back three more times, but I didn't answer. I didn't want anyone but Aubrey.

Graduation came and passed, and Chloe and I shared a tearful goodbye. As friends, of course. It was the only time I spoke to her after the ICCA's. We were packing up the apartment in silence. I was going to a law school in San Francisco, and Chloe was moving to L.A. to make a career of her acting. This chapter of our lives was coming to an end. My only regret was that Chloe and I never ended up together. All we shared was one kiss, and even that was nothing but a lie. I sealed the last box and brought it out to my moving van. My father was waiting in his car beside the truck. "Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded. "Give me a minute. I just have to say goodbye to Chloe." I went back inside. "Well, I'm done."

Chloe looked up, her eyes watering. "Aubrey, don't leave just yet. Please, just stay with me for one night longer." The tears in her crystal blue eyes were threatening to spill over.

I shook my head. "It's too late. You messed it up. I just wanted to say goodbye. Who knows if I'll see you again?"

Chloe pulled me into a tight hug, starting to sob uncontrollably. "Aubrey, I love you. I just want you to know that. I know I messed up, but that was before I knew. I just want us to be together."

I pushed her away. "Goodbye, Chloe. It was amazing knowing you. I hope we bump into each other in the future. We'll go for coffee." I left the apartment, closing the white door behind me for the last time. I raised a hand to the wood, gently tracing my finger over the _201_ written in gold on the door. Apartment 201, the apartment Chloe and I had shared for three years, the apartment I'd never see again. Chloe was inside crying her eyes out. "I wish it didn't have to be this way," I whispered as the tears began to flow. "I'll never forget you, Chloe Beale. You were my first love and my best friend. Please never forget me." I lightly kissed the door before I turned and slowly walked away from the only love I'd ever known.

Halfway down the hall, Beca stopped me. Without a word, she grabbed me around the neck and pulled me into a passionate kiss. We broke off after just a few seconds. "I had to do that once before you left forever," she said breathlessly. Her makeup was smeared. She'd been crying. "I love you, Aubrey. And I know you love Chloe. So get your ass back in there and tell her you love her because all I want is for you to be happy."

I sighed. "Chloe was never mine to love. It's game over for me. We're parting ways. I'll probably never see her again. I'll text you sometime. Goodbye, Beca." I brushed past her and ran downstairs, wiping my eyes, hoping my makeup was still intact. If my father knew I had been crying he'd chew me out for showing my emotions. I got into the car. "Let's go," I said. I stared into the apartment window as my father slowly pulled out of the parking lot. And I swear I could just barely see Chloe and Beca sitting on the couch together, both of them crying. Then it was gone. I was gone.


	3. Remind Me

_We didn't care if people stared  
We'd make out in a crowd somewhere  
Somebody'd tell us to get a room  
It's hard to believe that was me and you  
Now we keep saying that we're okay  
But I don't want to settle for good not great  
I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again_

It was three years before Aubrey and I saw each other again. She was in L.A. for a vacation when I saw her on the street. "Aubrey!" I shrieked, running over and wrapping her in a tight bear hug.

She was caught off guard at first, but she eventually hugged me back. "Hey, Chloe!"

"You're in town!" I wiped my eyes of the joyful tears that were building up. "What brings you here?"

She grinned. "My girlfriend Cassandra and I are on a vacation," she explained.

My heart dropped to the floor. Even after three years, my love for Aubrey Posen had never faltered. "You've got a girlfriend? How long have you two been dating?"

"A few months."

"Exciting! Now, where's the coffee I was promised?" I teased. She looked confused. "Before you left after graduation you said if we ever ran into each other we'd go for coffee," I reminded her. "I haven't forgotten about that." I bumped her shoulder.

She giggled. "How about we just have dinner tonight? Cassandra's going for a tour of Hollywood, but I'm not really up for that."

I smiled. "Sounds great! Let's meet at Uncle Mickey's at seven. It's Italian," I suggested.

Aubrey nodded and entered it into her phone. "I'll see you at seven!" She grinned and trotted off.

So a bit before 7 I was sitting at a table beside the window, the chair across the table painfully empty. I checked my watch. It was 7:18. Aubrey was never late. I sighed and sipped my wine. Suddenly, a beautiful blonde burst through the door. She was a mess. Her makeup was smeared, and her hair was falling out of its once tight bun. She turned, saw me, and ran to the table. Aubrey was exactly on time, as she always had been.

"Aubrey, what happened?" I exclaimed.

She wiped her eyes. "Cassandra dumped me," she sobbed. She buried her face in her hands.

I reached across the table and held her hand. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry!" I brushed a lock of hair from her face. "Did she say why?"

Aubrey sniffed. "She thinks I still have feelings for you. She said if I came tonight it was over."

"But you came anyway."

She nodded. "I think-" she paused and took a deep breath. "I think Cass might have been right."

I lowered my hand. "Right about me?"

"I know it's weird, but I haven't stopped loving you since we graduated, Chloe."

I smiled. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that." I leaned across the table, grabbed her shirt in my fists, and pulled her in for the deepest kiss I'd ever shared with anyone. She wrapped her arm around my neck and held me close. We finally broke the kiss, both of us breathing hard. "So what now?" I gasped.

Aubrey glanced around the restaurant at the stares we were getting. "Maybe we should get out of here," she muttered. We grabbed our purses and hurried out, heads down, fingers laced together like I'd always wanted them to be. We walked to a nearby lake and sat together on the shore. She sighed and let go of my hand. "I love you, Chloe, you know I do, but I did like Cass a lot. I'm still pretty bent up about this breakup."

I nodded. "I completely understand. I waited three years for you; I can wait a bit longer."

Aubrey smiled. "We can still hang out as friends until I'm ready," she suggested.

I cocked my head. "This lake reminds me of the time I went to camp."

She looked at me. "My father never let me go to camp. I always wanted to."

"Oh, this camp was not fun. It was a 'pray the gay away' camp my mom sent me to. I came out to her when I was sixteen, two weeks later she shipped me away for a month," I told her. "God it was awful."

Aubrey leaned her head on my shoulder. "I haven't told my parents yet," she admitted. "My father has never liked people like us. He'd never speak to me again."

I stroked her hair. "I'll be here for you every step of the way."

Chloe held my hand as I cried into her shoulder. "Honey, it'll be okay."

I sniffed and shook my head. "That's just the way he is. He makes everything about him. It's never me."

She rubbed my back. "You can't let it get to you. He'll come around."

My father had blown up yet again after I'd come home a few minutes late to visit. I'd left immediately and come to Chloe's apartment. All I wanted was to be in her arms. I pulled away and took both her hands in mine. "Chloe," I said. "I'm ready."

Four months later, Chloe and I were sitting on my parents' couch, waiting for my mother to come back with the tea. My father was staring at me disapprovingly. My mother returned and I started sipping the tea. "So, Aubrey, why haven't you settled down with a nice man yet?" my father asked. Chloe almost choked on her tea. My father glared at her. "Something the matter?"

Chloe looked at me, a question dancing in her eyes.

I took a deep breath. "Because I'll never find a man that I really love." My mother opened her mouth, but I cut her off. "Because I've already found someone else that I love." I reached over and took Chloe's hand. I stared right into his cold, distant eyes.

"Get out," he whispered, not breaking his gaze. I didn't move. "Get… out," he repeated, spacing his words. He clenched his fist. "You are no daughter of mine. Get the hell out of my house."

I grabbed my purse and stood up, still holding Chloe's hand. "I was never really your daughter," I replied coldly. I left the house with my head held high. Chloe drove me back to our house, where I finally let myself cry. "I hoped he'd react better," I sobbed. "I should have known he wouldn't."

Chloe hugged me tightly. "He doesn't know what he has, Aubrey. He doesn't deserve you. You're better than him, and don't you _ever_ forget that." I looked up, and she kissed me gently. "I love you so much," she whispered against my lips. "You're the best decision I've ever made."

I opened the door to the apartment. All the lights were off. "Aubrey?" I called into the darkness. There was no reply. I switched on the light and went to the living room. There was a note taped to the TV. _Channel 11,_ _5:00 _it read. I checked my watch. 4:53. I had a few minutes. I grabbed a glass of wine and flipped the TV to channel 11, the news. At 5:00, someone very familiar came on the air.

"Hello, California," Aubrey said, her smile bigger than ever. "I have something I need to say." She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. Mine.

"Hello?" I said, hearing my voice on the TV. "I'm watching the news. Aubrey, what's going on?"

She giggled. "Chloe, I have something to ask you." She took a deep breath. "We've been together a long time, and I love you to the moon and back. You're my soulmate. Chloe Beale, will you marry me?"

My breath caught. Tears started flowing. "Yes!" I cried. "Yes times a million!"

Aubrey shrieked and threw her hands in the air. Then she ran off the screen.

15 minutes later, she burst through the door and kissed me without a word. "God, Chloe, there aren't words to express how much I love you." She pulled a ring from her pocket. "But maybe this will help." She slid the ring onto my finger. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

I stroked her blonde hair with a tearful smile. "Nothing in the world could stop me from loving you like I do," I whispered. I kissed her passionately. That night was the first time, even after dating for a year, that Aubrey and I took it to the next level. She wanted to take it slow, and I didn't argue. And it was worth the wait.

I was standing at the doors, waiting for the man who would never come. My father had sent a rejection letter in reply to the wedding invitation. He quite impolitely declined. I was nervous. Someone had to give me away, but no one would. Suddenly, I felt a hand loop through my arm. I looked to my left to see Beca standing beside me. There was deep pain in her eyes, the eyes that stared straight ahead. She wouldn't look at me. "Chloe told me about your dad," she whispered. "So I came to give you away."

I had to blink back the tears welling in my eyes so as not to ruin my makeup. "You're an amazing friend, Beca. Thank you."

She nodded, letting her own tears flow freely. The doors opened, and we began to make out way down the aisle as Chloe had done moments before. Her father was standing beside her, but her mother was nowhere to be seen. Beca stopped and took my hand just before we reached the altar. She stood on her toes and kissed my cheek. I swear I could feel Chloe tensing up. Then she sat back down and I went to stand in front of the woman I loved and tie the knot. We began our vows.

"Aubrey," Chloe began, "I love you more than words can express. But I'll try. I've known I was bi since I was fifteen, but you're the only woman I've ever been with. I guess I never really registered what it meant until I met you. Since our freshman year of college, I've been slowly falling for you. Never in my wildest dreams did I think you could like me back, yet here we are getting married. We've had our share of arguments, but we always get through them. I have absolutely no regrets when it comes to you, and I love you more than anything. I can't wait to start a new chapter of my life with you."

I smiled, allowing a few tears to slip out. I cleared my throat. "Chloe, you are the love of my life, and I don't know what I'd do without you. I've never had it easy; my parents were hard on me, and I never really had any friends. But when I met you, I was able to escape all that, just for a moment. My parents don't speak to me anymore, and I still only have a few close friends, but when I'm with you, I forget all of that, just for a moment. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think of you. I love the way we are together, and I love the way you love me." My voice was starting to crack, but I had to finish. "I can't say how excited I am to spend the rest of my life with you."

The minister cleared his throat. "Do you, Chloe, take Aubrey Posen to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Chloe nodded. "I do."

He turned to me. "Do you, Aubrey, take Chloe Beale to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

My tears were flowing so fast I could barely get the words out. "I do," I squeaked.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife," she said, earning a few tearful smiles. "You may seal your vows with a kiss." And we did. It was the most passionate kiss I'd ever shared with anyone. I thought back to college, when I was still mooning over Chloe, too afraid to make my move.

_She looked so beautiful in that bikini, bathed in the soft glow of the moonlight. I took a step toward her, but stopped. She turned and invited me to sit beside her and look out across the lake. My heart raced, my breath quickened, my legs were wobbling. Chloe wanted me to sit beside her at night. It was one of the best nights of my life. She tossed her hair. "So, you liking college?" she asked, making conversation. The year had just started, and she and I were new roommates. "Meet any boys you like yet?" she added with a heart-melting wink._

_I hesitated. "No," I said slowly. I took a deep breath. She might as well know early on. "I'm actually more into girls myself."_

_Chloe smiled. "Wanna know a secret?" She leaned close and whispered in my ear. "Me too." She reverted back to her original position. "I mean, I like both, but I've always been into the super feminine girls. I find it pretty hot."_

_I breathed a sigh of relief and excitement, and slipped off the shirt I'd been wearing over my own bikini. "That makes two of us."_

"_So, meet any girls you like yet?"_

_I shrugged. "Maybe one."_

_She scooted closer. "I want the details. All of them. Now."_

_I shook my head. "I really don't like talking about this sort of thing," I said, trying to cover up my slip-up._

_Chloe leaned closer. "Come on, Aubrey. You can tell me anything."_

"_But how do I know that? I've only known you for two weeks!" I stopped. I'd only known her for two weeks. This wasn't love, this was lust. No one falls in love at first sight. That's just a myth._

_She grinned. "I think we're going to be pretty close friends. Don't you agree?"_

_I paused. I'd like to think we would be, but was it true? "The closest."_

We broke apart and I whispered in her ear. "Remember the night when we first came out to each other?"

She giggled. "Like it was yesterday," she replied. She took my hand. "Look how far we've come."

I pointed down the long path to the street, imagining our future together. "Look how far we have left to go."


	4. Oh My My My My

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_The whole town came and our mamas cried_

_You said "I do"_

_And I did too_

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time_

_You and I _

_Oh my, my, my, my_

I held the baby in my hands. It was a girl. Her birth mother was sweaty and breathing hard in the hospital bed. "What are you going to name her?" she whispered.

I met Chloe's eyes. "Clara," I replied.

The woman held out her arms. "Can I hold her? Just once?"

I gently handed Clara over to her. She held our daughter in her arms. "Hi, Clara. I'm Vivian, your birth mom. I know I have to give you up, and I hate it, but these ladies are going to take really good care of you. They're gonna be better mommies than I could ever be. Come find me sometime, okay?" She gave Clara a little kiss on the forehead and handed her to Aubrey.

I took Vivian's hand. "Thank you so much for our daughter," I said softly. "You can see her whenever you like; just call any time."

She gave a sad smile. "Just take good care of her."

"We're going to raise her the way we wish we'd been raised."

Aubrey came and sat beside me. "Like a family. Gentle, and loving, and caring."

Vivian smiled. "I hate giving her away." She paused. "At least I know she's going to a good family." She hugged us tightly. "Thank you for saving my baby."

"Vivian, you and the rest of your kids need to get out of that house," Aubrey warned. "Your husband isn't going to stop hitting you guys. We'll call the police for you."

She shook her head. "It's too late. The kids would go to the orphanage and I can't bear to lose them. I'll work through it on my own."

I squeezed her hand comfortingly. "We'll help you get through it."

Vivian shed a few tears. "Thank you."

The nurse came in. "Let's just take this little girl's stats, shall we?" She took Clara from me. "We'll bring her back in about an hour."

I nodded and kissed my daughter's forehead. "See you soon, babygirl," I whispered.

Chloe opened the door and I slowly entered the big yellow house. "Here you go, Clara! This is your house, baby." I set her carseat down on the dining room table and lifted her out. "Let's go look around, huh?" I took her into all the different rooms of the house, ending in her nursery. She was starting to close her eyes, so I laid her in her crib and kissed her forehead. "You're my babygirl," I whispered. "We're gonna raise you right." I switched on the baby monitor, turned off the lights, and gently closed the door.

I sat down on the couch beside Chloe. "She's taking a little nap," I told her, handing her the baby monitor.

She sighed, not looking at me. "Did we make the right decision?" she asked quietly. "Are we ready for this?"

I took both her hands in mine. "Honey, I know we're new at this, and I know we're going to mess a few things up. But I also know that Clara is going to be raised by the most loving, caring parents on the planet. She couldn't be in a better household."

Chloe let a few tears leak out. "I'm adopted," she whispered. "I found out last weekend when I was visiting my mom. I found the adoption papers." She paused and took a deep breath. "I know my parents thought they were doing a great thing and that they would raise me perfectly, but look how that turned out. My mother didn't even come to my wedding. I just don't want our girl to end up like that."

I cupped her face in my hands. "Chloe, you are _not_ your parents. You are better than them. You are going to be the best mother the world has ever seen."

"But-"

I kissed her, cutting off her protest. "I love you to the moon and back. And I know for a fact that our daughter will be raised by two amazing mothers who will give her more love than anyone else in the world ever could. She'll be awake in less than an hour, and I'm going to let you feed her. Prove me right." I hugged her tight. "We're mothers."

She burst into tears, both joyful and sad. "We're mothers," she repeated.

I brushed Clara's long, straight brown hair. "Are you excited for the first day?" I asked, squeezing her shoulders.

She nodded with a big grin on her freckled face. "I want to be the smartest kid in my whole class," she replied enthusiastically.

I hugged her from behind. "I just know you will be." I tied her hair into two braids and laid them over her shoulder. "You'll be the smartest kindergartener in the whole school, babygirl." I lifted her and flipped her upside down like she loved and ran out to the living room. I threw her onto the couch and on Aubrey's lap.

Aubrey shrieked. "Chloe!" she giggled. "Get this wiggle monster off of me!" She tickled Clara, the young girl laughing with a big smile on her face. Aubrey let go and Clara rolled to the floor. "Come on, babygirl, you're gonna be late!" She playfully whapped Clara's little butt. The girl squealed and jumped up. "Let's get you on the bus." She thrust a pink lunchbox into Clara's backpack and zipped it up tight. She stood at the door and waved as Clara boarded the bus.

I came up behind her and locked my arms around her neck, resting my head on her shoulder. She placed her hand on mine. I sniffed and let a tear fall. "Our babygirl is already off to school."

"She'll be all grown up by tomorrow." Aubrey closed the door. She sighed. "What if the kids are mean to her?"

I shook my head. "She's too nice. Everyone will love her," I assured my wife.

She buried her head in her hands. "I mean because of us. Kids can be cruel, Chloe. She's different – she has two moms. I don't want anything to happen to her."

I sat down and put my arms around her. "We've taught our girl to be strong, and we're going to keep doing just that. She'll be just fine."

At the end of the day, Clara came through the door in tears. I rushed to her, Chloe right behind me. I held her tightly. "What happened, babygirl?" I asked.

She sniffed. "The kids at school were making fun of me because I have two mommies," she explained, wiping her eyes. "They all have a mommy and a daddy but I don't."

I guided her over to the couch and sat her down. "Listen, babygirl," I said slowly, thinking carefully about what to say. "Sometimes, kids are mean when they don't understand something. And those kids in your class, they don't understand that some kids have two mommies and some kids have two daddies. We need you to be strong. It'll get better as you get older. I promise." I kissed the top of her head.

She hugged me tightly. "I love you, Mommy." Then she turned and hugged Chloe. "I love you, too, Mommy."

"Push, Chloe, push!" Aubrey screamed. She and I had decided on taking a sperm donor this time, and I'd volunteered to be the birth mother.

"I am pushing!" I snarled. I was four hours into labor and the nurses said the baby was coming. One final push, and suddenly a great weight was missing from my body.

The nurse reached down and picked up my baby. She cut the cord with a smile. "It's a girl," she announced. "I'm just gonna clean her up and get her stats and leave the two of you alone." She took our second daughter away.

Aubrey patted my hand. "I'll go get Clara." She returned a moment later with the nine-year-old in tow. "Clara, your sister's just been born," she said gently.

Clara's eyes lit up. "What's her name?"

I smiled and held out my hand. "We decided that we want you to name her."

Clara thought for a moment. Then she nodded firmly. "I want to name her Maya."

Aubrey sat down and hoisted Clara into her lap. "Maya it is," she said.

After a while, the nurse returned with the baby. "Did you decide on a name?"

Aubrey nodded and took baby Maya in her arms before handing her to Clara. "Clara, I'd like you to meet your sister, Maya."

Clara took Maya and held her gently. She was shedding joyful tears. "Hey, Maya," she whispered. "I'm gonna be the best big sister in the whole world. I promise."

_Vivian,_

_I hate my school. I hate my boyfriend. I hate my life. I can't break up with Luke; he'll get mad. And only I know what happens when Luke gets mad. I have souvenirs all over my body from the last time Luke got mad. I just want to get away from it all. That's all I want. I don't want to die. I don't want to disappoint my moms or set a bad example for Maya. I just want to forget for a moment. So I got Leah to get me some weed. I don't do it much; just when I feel really sad. It makes me forget everything that makes life hard. I hate what I've become. I don't want to smoke weed, but sometimes it's the only thing that keeps me from taking out my razor. I want help, I really do, but I don't want my moms to freak out. I don't want to worry them. That's why I'm asking you for help. My moms told me your husband used to beat you, but you got out. I want your help. I want out. And I want to meet you. I want to know where I came from. I want to know the woman who gave birth to me. Please write back. I need you._

_Love,_

_Clara Posen-Beale_

I slowly set down the letter I'd found on my daughter's desk. She never told us that Luke hit her. She never told us she was depressed or that she smoked marijuana. I buried my face in my hands. Was it my fault?

Aubrey knocked gently, and sat down beside me when she saw me crying. "What's wrong, baby?" she asked, holding my shoulders.

I wiped my eyes and handed her the letter.

She read it, her face falling into a sad, self-blaming expression. "It's not our fault," she said, more to herself than to me. "It's Luke. She was so happy before she met him. He beats her. She says she wants out, that she doesn't like the weed. It can't be permanent."

I sniffed. "We have to help her. I won't let our babygirl end up like this." I grabbed her hand.

Aubrey sighed. "Chloe, I have to tell you something." She hesitated. "The surrogacy succeeded. I'm pregnant."

I threw my arms around her. Then I put a hand to her stomach. "Hi, number three," I whispered. "I'm Chloe, your other mama. I can't wait to meet you."

Aubrey rested her hand on mine. "And I promise that your big sister will be all better by the time you get here."

I was tired, damp, and in a hell of a lot of pain. "You're right," I gasped, gripping Chloe's hand. "It's fucking painful."

She chuckled. "Well, at least we got a beautiful baby out of it."

The nurse came back, but her face wasn't happy this time. It was sad. She handed me my son. He wasn't moving or making any noise. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "He was a stillborn. There was nothing we could do."

I cradled my son in my arms. My only son and I would never know him. He never even got to take his first breath. I burst into tears. "Julian," I whispered, my voice cracking.

There was a knock at the door. I turned to see a face I never thought I'd see again. "I heard it was going to be a boy this time," my father said. "Looks like you finally did something right." He looked around and mine and Chloe's tear-streaked faces, the unmoving bundle in my hands, the heavy silence in the room. He sighed and came to the side of the bed.

I handed him the blanket. "He was a stillborn," I managed through the tears and the shock of seeing my father.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Aubrey."

I hesitated. "Why now?" I asked. He looked confused. "Why did you wait until I was having a boy to come back? Were two granddaughters not good enough for you?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "You know boys are preferred to carry on the Posen name."

I glared at him. "Posen-_Beale_," I corrected him. "Clara and Maya have wanted to meet you, but you never answer my calls or letters or Christmas cards or _anything_."

He gripped my hand. "I'm sorry, Aubrey. If it's all right, I'd like to meet your daughters."

I didn't speak to him. Chloe leaned closer. "Would you like to come back to our house for dinner, Mr. Posen?" she asked softly.

My father looked like he was going to say something harsh, but he stopped. "That sounds lovely," he forced himself to say.

After a few hours, I was finally discharged from the hospital. Clara was at home watching Maya. I slowly opened the door, and the girls came running. "Girl or boy?" Maya asked.

"Name?" Clara added.

I bit my lip to stop the tears and shook my head. Chloe held my hand. "He was a stillborn," she told them softly.

The girls wrapped their arms around me. My father cleared his throat. I sighed. "Girls, this is your Grandpa Posen."

"Hi, Grandpa!" Maya said cheerfully.

Clara said nothing; just glared at him.

My father awkwardly came inside. "So, uh, Claire and Mia-"

"Clara and Maya," Clara corrected him coldly.

He nodded. "Clara and Maya. How've you been?"

"Why did you come back?" Clara demanded. "You kicked my mom out of your house because of who she loved, and you have the nerve to come back here and sit in her house and talk to me?"

My father sighed. "Look, Maya,"

"I'm Clara!"

"Sorry, Clara, I'm a different man now."

She snorted. "No one can come back from what you are." She turned and went to the stairs. "Let me know when he's gone." She hurried up to her room and locked the door.

My father turned to me. "Aren't you going to talk to her?"

"No. She's right. All these years you hated me, even before you knew about Chloe, and now you suddenly come back because you thought I was having a son?" I was pissed. "You told me to get out of your house once. Now it's my turn."

My father looked up at me. "Aubrey, I-"

"Get out." I pointed to the door.

He stood up. "You promised me a son."

"She promised you _nothing_," Chloe snapped.

He left the house and I slammed the door behind him. I sat down on the couch, unable to speak. I felt numb. "I don't know what to say about today," I told my wife.

Chloe sat down beside me. "You did the right thing. Your father should have no part in our daughters' lives after what he did to you."

I nodded. "And what about Clara? Do you think she's better now?"

Chloe sighed. "I think we've set her on the right track, and that's the best we can do for now."


	5. Never Grow Up

_Hold on and don't you ever grow up, just never grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Hold on and don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up_

Aubrey and I sat in the front row, applauding loudly as Clara walked across the stage to receive her diploma. I glanced over and saw a steady stream of tears running from Aubrey's eyes. I took her hand and squeezed it tightly. We cheered for our daughter. She'd made it out of the hole and graduated with honors. She'd been accepted into Barden University on a partial scholarship, and was going to major in psychology. She was leaving later that same day.

After the ceremony, we drove Clara to the airport. Just before we left, I wrapped Clara in a tight hug and didn't let go. "We're so proud of you, babygirl," I whispered, stroking her brown hair. "So, so proud."

Maya hugged her sister as well. "Good luck at college, farthead," she said. "I get to have your room now."

Clara laughed through her tears and pulled Maya close. "Come here, stinkface." She lifted the ten-year-old high in the air and held her tightly to her chest. "I'm gonna miss you." She set Maya down and turned to Aubrey.

Aubrey took both of Clara's hands. She could barely be heard over her sobs. "Come back home soon." Clara nodded and sniffed. "Don't get in trouble. Don't let anyone hurt you. Call when you get there." She paused, wiping her eyes. "I love you, babygirl. Don't you ever forget that."

Clara pulled her into a tight hug, both of them breaking down in hysterics. The two of them stood for a minute, wrapped in each other's arms, neither wanting to let go. I then realized how hard this was for Aubrey. I was used to saying goodbye; I'd done it all my life. Aubrey had never had to say goodbye to anyone she truly loved aside from her graduation from Barden. I rested my hands on Maya's shoulders as I watched my wife and oldest daughter.

Soon, Aubrey broke away. "You'd better get going. You don't want to miss your flight." Clara sniffed loudly and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Don't ever forget who you are or where you came from."

Clara nodded. "I won't." She grabbed her suitcase. "Bye, Mom," she said to both of us. "Bye, Maya."

Maya gave a little wave. Clara turned and boarded the plane. She didn't look back.

Aubrey collapsed in my arms. "What if she doesn't come back?" she sobbed.

I rubbed my wife's back soothingly. "She'll always come back," I promised. "She's all grown up now. She can take care of herself. Come on, let's go home." I took her hand and gently led her out of the airport. No one said anything until we got home. There was a new voicemail. It was from Clara.

"Hi, everyone, I just got on the plane, and I have to turn my phone off in a few minutes. I just wanted to say that I love you all so much. I'm gonna miss you tons. I'll be back for Thanksgiving and Christmas and I'll bring presents. I'll call you when I get to my apartment. Bye, guys."

The message cut off. "Bye, babygirl," I heard Aubrey whisper.

Clara brought a boyfriend when she came home for Christmas. He was a nice boy, a year older than her, named Stephen. He was also a psychology major; the two had met in one of their classes. It was obvious that they loved each other very much.

We were eating dinner, and Clara was telling us about Barden. "I joined the Bellas," she said enthusiastically. "It's _so_ fun. I can see why you guys loved it so much."

I smiled at Chloe. "The Bella legacy continues," I giggled. I turned to Stephen. "Stephen, are you in any sports teams or activities?"

He shrugged. "I do a little bit with film production but it's really more of a way to pass the time. I guess the thing I'm most passionate about is what I'm doing in class."

Chloe frowned. "So you're not in anything outside of class?"

He thought a bit. "I'm pretty busy with school already, and I work at Best Buy and Papa John's to pay off my student loans. What little free time I have is spent with Clara." He glanced lovingly at Clara and gently kissed her cheek.

I smiled. "That's lovely." I gestured to his plate. "Would you like some more potatoes?"

He nodded. "If there's any left." I scraped some onto his plate. "Thank you."

I liked Stephen; he was nice, polite, and he obviously shared a close bond with Clara. I could tell they made each other quite happy. But sadly, the two broke up a few months later, and Clara quickly moved on. She dated around for a few years before graduating from Barden and taking a year off to travel before starting on her masters. The years went by in a blur. Maya grew older and older, soon graduating high school and moving to L.A. to study acting at UCLA. Clara was in a serious relationship with a man she said she was in love with. It was all I could do not to cry on our thirtieth anniversary. It was then that I realized just how long it had been since Chloe and I first met. We'd been together thirty years, and it still felt like we'd only just met. I still loved her just as much as I had in college. She was my one and only love.

Clara's wedding was beautiful. It was a small wedding, with no one but the two families and close friends. She wouldn't even let Maya bring her boyfriend. Yes, Maya was sixteen and had a serious boyfriend by now. I still saw the same little girl who had to make sure all her dolls were in bed before she could sleep and who would always correct me when I said "koala bears." Aubrey cried harder than anyone. "Our babygirl is all grown up," she sniffled.

I gripped her hand. "She's still our babygirl," I assured her. Phillip was a lovely man. He was sophisticated, polite, and the two of them were very in love. They'd been dating for three years before he proposed. I knew he made my daughter very happy. I also knew they'd been lying to us. They announced the pregnancy two months later, but Clara already had a noticeable baby bump. She was at least five months along. I didn't care that they'd been doing it before, obviously, but it hurt to know that they didn't think they could tell us.

Clara had a healthy baby boy three months later. She was embarrassed to find out that I'd known all along about the premarital, but she quickly forgot it when she got to hold her son.

"What are you naming him?" Aubrey asked.

Clara let a tear fall. "Julian," she whispered, choosing the name we'd picked for our stillborn son. Aubrey curled tightly into my arms and squeezed my hands. She never really recovered from the loss of our baby the way I had. He was always there, always in her mind. We all got to hold baby Julian, and when Aubrey held him, I could see a part of her becoming whole again. She saw her grandson as the son she never got to have. That's when it hit me – I was a grandmother. Aubrey and I were growing old together, just as I'd always dreamed we would. Our girls were growing up, our fiftieth birthdays had passed, and we were both nearing retirement. I shook my head. Time sure went by quickly.

The years began to run together. Phillip and Clara had two more sons, Noah and James, and Maya married a man named Terrence. They had just one daughter, Sadie. Chloe and I were nearing our 65th birthdays. That meant retirement, social security, moving to a more casual environment. We started cutting down on our spending and putting more money into our savings. A few months after we retired, we were at a doctor's appointment when we received devastating news.

The doctor sighed. "Aubrey, you are perfectly healthy. Keep up the good work, but start thinking about cutting down on sweets as you get older." Then she turned to Chloe. "Chloe… I'm so sorry to tell you this." I gripped Chloe's hand so tightly both of our knuckles were white. "You have a serious form of brain cancer and budding Alzheimer's."

Chloe gasped, and I burst into tears. "How long do I have?" she whispered.

The doctor checked her charts. "It doesn't look immediately terminal, but it could get worse over time."

I choked on my sobs, holding my wife close. "I can't lose you," I whispered.

Chloe melted into my arms, collapsing in fear and grief. She didn't say anything. We drove home in silence, not speaking for the rest of the night. I could tell that Chloe needed space to deal with the news, so I left her alone. As I turned off the light, I could feel her body shaking with silent sobs. It broke my heart to see her like this; to know that each day might be her last. I wasn't ready to lose her yet.


	6. Remember When

_Remember when thirty seemed so old__  
__Now looking back, it's just a stepping stone__  
__To where we are, where we've been__  
__Said we'd do it all again__  
__Remember when_

_Remember when we said when we turned gray__  
__When the children grow up and move away__  
__We won't be sad, we'll be glad__  
__For all the life we've had__  
__And we'll remember when_

As the weeks turned into months and the months turned into years, I slowly began to forget. It started out with little things; putting the milk in the pantry and the cereal in the refrigerator, putting on my shirt backwards. But it got worse. Soon, I could barely recognize my own grandchildren. I was messing up their names, even blanking out on who these strange children were for a few seconds at a time. But at least I remembered my daughters. Although I soon found even that to be a challenge.

The doorbell rang and Aubrey went down to answer it. I had a massive headache, and I was wearing my itchy wig. Aubrey came upstairs with two women behind her. "Look who came to visit!" she said cheerfully.

I stared blankly. "Um, hello," I said awkwardly.

The women's faces fell. Aubrey knelt beside my chair. "Sweetheart, you remember them, don't you?" I shook my head. She bowed hers. "I didn't think it would get this bad." She paused. "These are your daughters." She gestured to the brunette. "Clara," and to the blonde, "and Maya."

A bell went off inside my head and I recognized my girls. I burst into tears and pulled them into a hug. "Oh, I can't believe I forgot!" I cried. "The Alzheimer's just keeps getting worse!"

Clara rubbed my back. "It's all right, Mama. You'll be all right."

I wasn't. I was forgetting more and more each day. A few weeks later, I was sitting in the kitchen. A woman came in and set a plate of food in front of me. I looked at her in confusion. "Who are you?" I demanded. "What are you doing in my house?"

The woman's face fell. She looked like her heart had been broken. "Chloe, you – you don't remember?" she whispered, barely audible. I shook my head. A tear fell from her crystal blue eye. "It's me, Aubrey. Your wife. We've been together for fifty years," she said desperately. "Please remember."

It clicked then. "Aubrey!" I exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! I can't believe I ever forgot you!" I hugged her, sobbing loudly. "I can't remember anything. I barely remember my own name anymore!" It hit me then, how old we both were. We'd passed seventy. Our grandchildren were all in middle school and high school. We'd long since retired. My head pounded. I cried out in pain, unable to form words.

"Chloe what's wrong?" Aubrey shrieked. Frantic, I pointed to my head. She gasped. "No, no, no, Chloe don't you dare, don't you dare," she repeated over and over again. She rushed me to the hospital where they hooked me up to several machines. Clara and Maya arrived soon after with their husbands and children.

My youngest grandchild, Sadie, came to my side. "Don't leave us, Grandma," the thirteen-year-old whispered.

I shook my head. "I don't know if I'm going to make it, darling." I held on through the day, but I knew I wouldn't pull through. I knew that day was my last. Maya's family left and Clara's family followed soon after. Aubrey stayed with me through the night. She never let go of my hand. Somewhere around midnight, I felt a dizziness come over me. I tightened my grip on my wife's hand, trying to hold on. She looked worried, her hair a mess, her makeup smeared, just as she'd been the first time we went on a real date. She'd grown old since then. Her beautiful blonde locks had gone gray and brittle, her skin was wrinkled, and her posture had deteriorated. But her eyes remained unchanged. I still saw that same bright young woman I'd fallen in love with so many years ago. Her eyes were the same bright crystal blue they'd been when we first met. But they were sadder now. They were filled with tears. "Aubrey," I croaked. "Do me one last favor."

She nodded, choking on her tears. Her lip trembled. "Anything."

"Don't let go until I do."

She climbed into my bed, her old bones cracking, and nestled herself close to me. She laid her head on my chest. Just as she used to do in college.

"_Everything's just been really stressful lately," Aubrey whimpered._

_I held out my hand and scooted over. "Come here, silly." She climbed into my bed and nestled close. She rested her head on my chest. I gently stroked her long blonde hair. "I love you," I whispered. "You're my best friend and I love you. Never forget it."_

_She smiled against my chest. "I love you too, Chloe."_

I stroked her hair. "I love you," I murmured, my voice cracking.

I could feel my shirt getting wet where she was beginning to cry. "I love you too, Chloe."

I felt the dizziness start to take over. Lights danced in my vision. "Sing to me," I asked. "Sing to me just one last time."

She sniffed. She began to sing softly. The song sounded vaguely familiar, but with my Alzheimer's I couldn't quite place it. She paused. "It's the song you sang in the Bellas," she reminded me.

_Eternal Flame,_ I remembered. I smiled. "I remember." I kissed the top of her head as she continued.

_Close your eyes_

_Give me your hand, darling_

_Do you feel my heart beating?_

_Do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming,_

_Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

_Say my name_

_Sun shines through the rain_

_A whole life, so lonely_

_And then come and ease the pain_

_I don't want to lose this feeling,_

_Is this burning an eternal flame?_

My breathing slowed and my heartbeat began to fade as Aubrey sang. I could tell that she felt it too, for her voice was cracking. She finished the song and took my hand. "I will always love you, sweetheart."

"Don't join me too soon, all right?" I replied. "Hold out a while longer."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Say hello to Julian for me."

I tried to squeeze her hand, but I didn't have the strength. "I love you, Aubrey."

She kissed me. And she didn't break away. I let go, letting the wave crash over me. I died with my wife's lips on mine, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

My voice was starting to crack as the tears fell. But I finished the song as my Chloe's heartbeat grew weaker. "I will always love you, sweetheart," I promised.

"Don't join me too soon, all right? Hold out a while longer."

I sniffed. "Say hello to Julian for me."

"I love you, Aubrey."

I didn't hesitate. I kissed my wife. I kissed her and held it for the rest of her life. I felt her breathing stop beneath my lips and only then did I pull away. "I love you, Chloe," I whispered.

When I got home, the house was empty. I sat in the dark, sobbing loudly. I didn't eat for a long time. I couldn't eat. My Chloe wasn't there anymore. I couldn't bear the silence of the house for a second longer. I wanted my love, my wife, my Chloe back. I found an old CD buried deep in the basement and put it in the player we had kept around all those years. The sound of the Bellas came on. Our first competition of senior year. I heard Chloe start to sing. I sobbed at hearing her voice again, so young and fresh. Happy.

_I got a new life,_

_You would hardly recognize me_

_I'm so glad_

_How could a person_

_Like me care for you?_

_Why do I bother?_

_When you're not the one for me?_

_Is enough enough?_

I jumped in afterward. I remembered all the way back to college when Chloe and I would sing together in the dorm room.

_I starting singing quietly as I knitted. "Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining," I sang to myself._

_Chloe jumped in with a soft harmony and a winning smile. Soon, she and I were belting it out together in a flawless harmony. It sounded amazing. After that first time, the room was never silent. When we weren't chatting, we were singing. Always singing. We even sang at night before we went to sleep. After we graduated, my apartment always felt so quiet without Chloe around to sing with. I tried to sing on my own but it wasn't the same without her beautiful harmony._

I was pulled out of the memory as the music slowed and Chloe began her solo in _Eternal Flame_. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing as the last song I ever sang to my wife played in my ears. I missed her. I missed her so much. My friends and family came by to try to cheer me up but I didn't want them. I didn't want anyone but Chloe. I still slept on my side of the bed. I still set out two plates at mealtimes, and I just stared at the empty seat across the table. I even talked to it sometimes. I pretended she was there and I told her about my day.

It didn't get better with time like everyone said it did. The seconds ticked away like hours without the love of my life to keep me company. Chloe was my one constant companion in life, and now even she was gone. I was completely and utterly alone.

So when death did finally come three years later, I was ready. I welcomed it with open arms. Clara was beside me in the hospital, and so was Maya. They were crying. "I don't want to lose my mama," Maya whispered. "Not both of you."

I clutched her hand. "We all have our time. This is mine." They said it was heart failure. Only I knew the truth. I'd barely been surviving the past three years. My heart failed because it was broken. Only I knew that I'd died of grief. But that was okay. I'd finally be with my Chloe again.

I gave in, letting the white light take over. I heard a voice in my head as I let go. "Hey, baby," Chloe whispered. "Welcome home."


End file.
